


Drabble: Your Mark

by UnholyPlumpPrincess



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Bloodhound Headcanons (Apex Legends), Canon Nonbinary Character, Established Relationship, Kissing, Mild primal play, Multiple Orgasms, Nonbinary Character, Oral Sex, Other, Overstimulation, Reader is gn and parts are ambiguous, Tattoos, breeding kink implied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:22:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26314108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnholyPlumpPrincess/pseuds/UnholyPlumpPrincess
Summary: For the prompt: What if reader gets the tattoos on their fingers right as BH leaves for the Games, and when they come back, the tatts are healed and they get really excited and spend a solid amount of time just holding reader's hands delicately and softly tracing the runes and notices one of their fingers not-so-subtly reads 'prey'?OrIn which you get tattoos to represent your spouse to surprise them when they're away and Hound really, REALLY likes them.
Relationships: Bloodhound (Apex Legends)/Reader
Kudos: 125





	Drabble: Your Mark

**Author's Note:**

> If you wanna support me, request junk from me, or if you make any art and wanna tag me. Here's my social medias (Must have age in bio and be 18+ to interact).
> 
> Tumblr (most active): UnholyPlumpPrincess 
> 
> Twitter: PlumpPeachyGirl

It was a surprise.

You’d been excited—well, not excited for Bloodhound to leave your shared little home on Talos, no, but you’d been excited to be able to schedule the appointment with the tattoo artist. You’d done it under their nose, normally telling Bloodhound about things that excited you, it had been so painful to be so giddy and to see them curious. They had wrapped their arms around you the day before, kissing your forehead once you leant down for them to do so and questioned you with a soft, dimpled smile of, “My love, what has you so excitable recently? Do you wish for me to leave so badly?”

It had been a tease, but you’d quickly yelped out, “Of course not! I just...have a surprise for you when you come home, that’s all, baby.” To which they’d raised their brows, curiously backing you up against the wall and crooned in your ear that they had ways of making you talk. Despite your flush, you were firm that you wanted to keep it a surprise, and they respected that with a playful pout to their expression.

When they had left that morning, you had kissed them goodbye and let them rest your foreheads together. They murmured to themself before calling for Muninn to follow, whilst Arthur stayed behind with you and happily crooned. Because he knew he got to get babied while they were away for the month.

The bot that had worked on your skin had done a beautiful job, and you’d been careful about the healing process. Diligently keeping moisturized and wrapping your hands up, although it was a touch difficult when it came time to harvest the vegetables and fruits outside in the garden. Your little  two-story cottage in the middle of the woods was always such a comfort with the bugs humming and Arthur’s familiar croaking overhead or nearby.

At the end of the month, hiatus hits for the week. And your love you had seen participating in the bloody sport of the Apex games would return to you that day. You were excited, all healed up and taking the time to clean up around the house. Making sure that the stack of furs and quilts were returned to the bed so Bloodhound would not freeze at night. Your poor puppy, always so cold no matter how warm it was outside. But they weren’t a ‘poor puppy’ when they were sticking their cold fingers against your back at night.

The first signal of their return is Muninn’s much softer croaking. Her voice lower and gentler as you see her land from the window on her perch on the porch. The season made the outside look beautiful in oranges and browns of Autumn’s return, and why you yourself had bundled into sweatpants and a comfortable, large black hoodie with the little Apex symbol over the left breast. Thieved from Hound’s closet.

Your beloved comes dressed in civilian clothing through the path in the woods. Their fiery red, kinky tight curls pulled up into a ponytail to reveal the shaved underside of their head and their various ear piercings. A lower black face mask with white sharp teeth on the front like a demonic mouth and their red lensed, large circular glasses rest on their nose. They come bundled in a large jacket with a fur collar, tactical pants, gloves, and boots. Clearly trying to burrow under the neck of their jacket from the chilled air.

When you step outside to greet them, you note the quicker pep in their step to reach you. They’re a bit shorter than you, something that always delighted you, even more so when they scoop you up by your waist and twirl you once in front of the door. “I have missed you greatly.” They practically croon out, allowing you to guide them inside where it would be much warmer.

From there you let them settle in. Their boots and mask coming off, instantly seeking out a kiss from you that you grant, cupping their chilly cheeks with your warm hands and hearing them hum in appreciation. And as always, they reach up to gently grab your hand, turning their face to kiss your palm affectionately. Moving your hand so they could kiss your knuckles, only to pause.

You can’t stop the big grin on your face as you announce, “Surprise!!! This is your surprise- I know it’s probably not like. You know, a gift or anything but uh- I wanted to get something that made me think of you.” Their eyes flicker up to you, this warm expression behind their red lenses. Bloodhound’s full lips quirk upwards, taking both your hands now to inspect the black inked tattoos across the backs of your hands. “I just thought it’d be...you know, uh, kind of romantic if I had your markings on me. All the time?”

Bloodhound- you knew they were sappy in their heart, always so fond of affection- they can’t help but smile brightly now. Showing off their double canines as they look at each rune. You had been careful on your research. Strength on your thumbs, protection on your indexes, blessings on your middles as a quiet joke. But then on your ring fingers, you had Bloodhound’s eye, the symbol they used in the arena and as a symbol of marking you. But on your pinkies? You had an outline of a rabbit for prey, with a small rune in the center of each for Fertility.

Those last two you finger their thumb brushing over the most. Quietly holding one of your hands and looking over the runes and how your fingers have matching stripes going above and below each knuckle. The artist did a wonderful job, you were very happy with the outcome.

“Are you tired, puppy? I know your trek must have been long, especially in the cold.” You murmur softly, raising your free hand to tuck a few loose curls behind their ear. The gesture makes Bloodhound’s eyes raise from your hand, their thumb smoothing over your pinky’s knuckle idly.

“I am not any longer. Not when you have shown that you have permanently marked your body like this,” Bloodhound’s voice is lower, their eyes dropping to make a point of lifting your hand to kiss your ring and pinky knuckles. “How am I to keep myself from you now?”

“Who said you had to?” You can’t help but reply with a breathy little laugh in your throat. Dizzy from how hungrily they look at you. 

“Is that an invitation, my love?”

“Always.”

\--

That’s how you end up in bed with them. Them stripped down to their pants, socks, and low-necked t-shirt, you completely undressed and your thighs on either side of their head. Your fingers rest in their curls, curling in at the roots to tug their head where you wanted their mouth most. They offer it to you without much fight, mindful of their sharp canines when they part their lips and take you in again and again and making you shake with your third orgasm.

Bloodhound swallows and licks you through it with their split tongue, each dual drag and the bump of their piercings making you twitch and whimper. But every time you try to get up, their nails press into your thighs and their strong arms hold you right in place. This time when you try to pull yourself back up with soft whimpers of, “Please, please- I can’t- Hound, baby, it’s t-too much-” They pull their mouth from you, pressing hungry kisses to your inner thighs instead.

“You are not done until  **_ I  _ ** am done. Are you not my gift, beloved?  _ My little prey  _ to do with as I please?” Their voice is dangerous, their good eye, golden and bright looking up at you with their pupil blown wide and hungry. You sob out, spreading your legs further with a terrible tremble to your body and watch as that devilish mouth curls into a satisfied smirk. “Good. Stay still for me.”

Before their mouth licks you up again, sealing their mouth back around you and making you keen in overstimulation.

Perhaps they liked their surprise a little  ** too  ** much.


End file.
